The present invention relates to a technique for drive control of a driven element which receives a common voltage through a common terminal and a drive signal through a data terminal, e.g. a technique useful for a display driver operable to drive a display panel.
The driven elements are each arranged to receive a common voltage through a common terminal and a drive signal through a data terminal. One example of a driven element is a liquid crystal display element. To drive a display panel having liquid crystal display elements arranged in a matrix, a display driver is used. The display driver can produce a plurality of gradation voltages, select liquid crystal display elements of a display line in each horizontal display period, and provide data terminals of the selected display elements with gradation voltages according to display data. In the display driver, a predetermined common voltage is applied to the common terminal of the liquid crystal display elements. Pieces of electric charge information depending on potential differences of gradation voltages with respect to the common voltage are held by the liquid crystal display elements. Moreover, a shutter state depending on electric charge information held is created in each the relevant liquid crystal display elements.
Such a display driver is described in e.g. the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-209489.